jojofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TriNiSette/Useful Codes for Source Mode
Source mode can be useful for several operations; if there is a link that doesn't need to be there, rather than deleting it and typing it out again, simply delete the brackets in source mode. Source mode can help you understand some coding on your own. Keep in mind, however, that a few operations can be done in visual mode as well as in source mode. A few operations that can be done in source mode (typed here in visual so that it copies over correctly), are: Basic Link: pagename Referential Link: text *A space must exist between the vertical bar and the first word of the text, otherwise, the first word of the text will not appear. This is an exception for one-word texts (e.g. gangster = "gangster", whereas [President|turtle's stand ] = "stand"). This may have been fixed, but do this just in case. Link to a Header under a Page: text *In case you need to link to a specific section of a page under a heading (any heading, second or lower, will do), use this. This is most often the case for unnamed stands. External reference: url| text External reference to another wiki: text (tentative) Image: picture width in pixels px | thumb | frame | page alignment | picture comments (Everything after filename can be typed into the link in any order desired.) *Note: "Thumb" and picture comments are entirely optional. "Thumb" can be included if the picture is meant to stand alone or credit is to be given to the one who posted the original picture. Picture comments are self-explanatory. "Frame" is also optional, but will return the picture to its original size regardless of any set size placed on it. Line break: Citation References: reference *In the case where multiple pieces of information come from the same source: reference (first reference); (subsequent references) Citation References List (to be used with the above code on Citation References; at bottom of page): Character Info: http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Info *Keep in mind that most of the information below may not be applicable; if not then it is better to leave it blank and the template will take care of itself. Most entries below are not explained due to the titles of said entries being self-explanatory. Stand Info: http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Stand_Info *If stats are listed in the image, put the stats into the template regardless. It makes the stand pages more uniformly formatted and organized. :) http://jjba.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Templates should have a more exhaustive list of the first two templates. Infobox: { | class="infobox" style="width: 22em; text-align: left; font-size: 90%" cellspacing="2" | style="font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" | Character_name |- | style="font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" | (Character_katakana) |- | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" | [ Character_picture ] |- ! Title1 | Text1 |- ! Title2 | Text2 |- ! Title3 | Text3 |- ... | } Sub-infobox: { | class="infobox" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" width=200px style="border-collapse:collapse;" align="right" |align="left" width="80%" style="font-size:85%;"|title1 | text1 |- |align="left" width="80%" style="font-size:85%;"|title2 | text 2 |- ... | } Tab List: This is all I have so far, until I ask MetallicKaiser how to do it. PageName:Introduction|Introduction PageName: Personality and Relationships|Personality and Relationships PageName: Abilities and Powers|Abilities and Powers PageName:History|History PageName: Misc|Misc. Picture Gallery: {C} picture1filename|picture1caption picture2filename|picture2caption ... Bullet list: * text1 * text2 ... Numbered list: # text1 # text2 ... *If " # " is typed after an exiting numbered list in visual mode, the following number will be shown on the actual page. However, if " # " is typed in sequence in visual mode, a sequence of 1's will appear. Both " * " and " # " can be used in visual mode (excluding the quotation marks, of course). While these can be learned by one gaining experience from editing the wiki, the coding used here is included for reference. This blog will be revised and updated if errors are found in the coding. Seldom-used Codes Family Tree: *This would only be used for the family trees of the families involved in JJBA and is rather difficult and inefficient, though straightforward and visually-based, to manipulate. All that appears to be required is to place a space before the first word to be typed, and it will be formatted into a large text box. Wiki code exclusion text *Generally, this is for allowing the original code to show through your comments rather than being applied to the wiki's programming, as I have done so in this blog. This is also present in the source mode bar, where you can access it by clicking on the button with the W''' crossed out. '''Color highlights text In any case, now that I've found this site, feel free to use that site instead and disregard all the code I have copied here. Custom Format Text (tentative) Have fun editing! Category:Blog posts